The purpose of this project is to correlate surface tension changes with cell membrane resealing. This is a preliminary study aimed at measuring swiss 3T3 cell surface tension under conditions when the cell membrane is disrupted and proceeds to reseal. Among conditions tested are treatments which facilitate cell membrane resealing. Other experiments include wounding cells with a cutting laser while monitoring surface tension with a laser-trapped bead after forming a membrane tether.